El chico ruso
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Tojo Nozomi tiene de mejor amigo a nada más ni nada menos que: Ayase Eri. Quien, por ser un cuarto de descendencia rusa, es el chico más caliente y deseable en toda la academia, claro, de cerca le siguen Sonoda Umi junto a Nishikino Maki. ¿Cómo te puedes quedar con el chico más solicitado de todo Onotokizaka? [Regalo para mi kohai, Ara :3 ]


**Holi, vengo aquí con otro OS en vez de actualizar, pero bueno, yolo, era el cumpleaños de mi Kohai, así que vale la pena atrasar más los otros (? –le pegan- bueno, esta historia se centrara más en el NozoEli, cosa que casi no hago, pero a mí nadie me detiene :v**

 **PD: Ara, esto en parte es una disculpa por hacerte leer Love Marginal, no lo pude evitar xD**

 **PD2: Ara es mía :u 9**

 **Añadiendo: Si alguien de aquí desea meterse a un grupo NicoMaki en FB, búsquenlo por el nombre "NicoMaki Over Heaven" así de igual manera, si gustan apoyar tengo dos páginas "2kawaii4u" (Originalmente no era mía :v ) y "Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki" (Esta sí pa que vean)**

 **No olvides seguirme por Tumblr natsukochananr. Tumblr**

 **O también, ver algunos MMVs/ MADs subtitulados en Saori Natsuko**

 **De parejas secundarías ya se harán la idea :v**

 **Saludo especial a _Nicocchi17_ que siempre te comenta, oieme, se me hace que eres el usuario que ha comentado en casi todos los fics que vez xDD**

 **También mushos saludos a los integrantes de LOVE LIVERS!**

 ** _Letras shinas_**

 ** _Sr. 10 millones_**

 ** _Sharla_**

 ** _Vera_**

 _ **Raúl**_

 _ **Langosta**_

 _ **La tía Honoka**_

 _ **Sun Pawa (es putho :v )**_

 _ **El zura Oni-chan**_

 _ **Kalicchi**_

 _ **y todos los demás que parecen más fantasmas que nada**_

 **Ehhh otro detalle!**

 **GenderBender (GB):**

 **Eli, Honoka (Esto porque es el Husbando de mi amiga Sharla), Rin, Umi, Maki y Erena**

 **Seguirán siendo los mismo nombres a excepción de Erena (Eren)**

* * *

¿Cómo conquistas a un guapísimo chico ruso?

.

.

.

.

 _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pareja: **NozoEli**

.

.

.

.

Capitulo único: [¡Maldito Ericchi denso!]

En la sala de cierto club, se encontraban dos siluetas, parecían que hablaban lo más bajo posible, como no queriendo que alguien más se enterase de lo que hablaban. En eso, la silueta más pequeña se dejó caer rendida en la mesa dejando soltar un gran suspiro, esto ocasiono que la más grande se riera graciosa.

—Nicocchi, se te saldrá el poco aire que tienes~ —comentó una chica pelimorada de dos coletas bajas— Sabes que no es para tanto~

—Ya, lo dice la chica que lleva casi por concluir su tercer año enamorada de cierto rubio—resopló la pelinegra mirando como su amiga barajeaba sus cartas de Tarot—¿Qué haces ahora?

—Definiendo suerte—contestó dejando 6 cartas boca bajo—Elige tres Nicocchi

—Está bien…—dijo dudosa mientras las señalaba—¿Ahora?

—Veamos que te toco~ —levantó la primera carta señalada— _The Fool invertido (El Loco)…_

—¿E-Es malo Nozomi?—preguntó nerviosa Nico viendo como la cara de la mencionada se puso sería.

Por su parte, Nozomi no escuchaba a su amiga, estaba un poco preocupada por la carta que vendría después:

 _Wheel of Fortune (Rueda de la fortuna)._

 _"_ _Esto es bueno…"_

Y sin más volteó la última carta:

 _The Lovers (Los Enamorados)_

Suspiró aliviada, Nico estaría bien.

—Mis cartas dicen que….Alguna complicación se te presentará—Nozomi señalo _The Fool_ y después _Wheel of Fortune—…._ pero habrá un cambio que te será de buena fortuna, dejando por ultimo…

—¿L-Los enamorados?—miró un tanto atónica de lo anterior.

—Oh~ No sabía que sabías inglés Nicocchi, enorgulleces a Nozomama~ —sonrió burlescamente haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño—Es broma~ pero si Nicocchi, _The Lovers_ hará la unión de los opuestos~

—¿Y eso significa que…?

—Que Maki-kun te corresponderá~

—Menos mal…—susurró la pequeña mientras una diminuta sonrisa se colaba por sus labios—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué dicen las cartas para Nozomi?

 _"_ _Ese es el problema, no quiero saberlo…"_ Pensó encogiéndose de hombros y comenzó a ordenar de nuevo su maso.

—No lo sé~ —murmuró ganándose una mirada sería de la pelinegra—¿Qué sucede Nicocchi~?

—¿Acaso…—la mirada rojiza parecía querer ir más allá de la esmeralda—….tienes miedo…?

—¿Q-Qué dices Nicocchi~…? —preguntó desviando su mirada hacia la ventana de la sala del club—…

—Mientes—dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con puño cerrado—Se de sobra que estas mintiendo, Nozomi.

La pelimorada solo la escucho en silencio.

—Vamos Nozomi, haz hecho mucho por nosotros incluso desde las sombras, no creo que te toque algo malo…—la ojos carmesí suavizo el tono de su voz—…no creo que el destino te tenga algo malo, vamos, inténtalo Nozomi…

—Está bien….—comenzó a barajear de nuevo sus cartas— Espero que no te equivoques Nicocchi.

—Confía en Nico-nii~ —sonrió confiada mientras hacía su pose— ¡Nico Nico Nii~! ¡Que este Nico Nico nii le dé buena suerte a Nozomi~!

La mayor al ver esto no pudo evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de Nico, con mucho cuidado saco 6 cartas de la baraja, todas bocabajo.

 _"_ _Muy bien, es momento de ver lo que me tiene preparado el destino…."_

—Aquí voy Nicocchi…—miró de reojo a su compañera, quien también estaba atenta.

—D-De acuerdo…

Y sin esperar más escogió las tres cartas, una vez que suspiró, las levanto tocándole:

 _The Hadgen Man (El Colgado)_

 _Strength (La Fuerza)_

 _The Chariot (El carro)_

—¿Q-Qué…?—Nozomi no se la creía, jamás le había tocado semejante combinación

—¿Q-Qué es…? ¿E-Es bueno? ¡¿Por qué dice " _el carro"_ si ni siquiera lo parece?!—exigía Yazawa con los nervios a flor de piel, aún más al ver como la sacerdotista no le contestaba—¡Oye! ¡NOZOMI!

—¡Kyaaa!—soltó un gritillo luego de sentir como alguien le tomaba de los hombros bruscamente—¡¿N-Nicocchi?! ¡N-No me espantes así!

—¡Pero ni me contestabas!—reclamo mientras volvió a su lugar—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen las cartas?

—¿Las cartas…? ¡Cierto, las cartas!—dijo mientras volvía en sí—Parece que tu "Nico Nico Nii~" surgió efecto Nicocchi~

—¡C-Claro que s—…! Espera, ¡¿Eso significa que tengo magia?!—preguntaba mientras se levantaba golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas—¡Nico-ni es mágica~!

—Hehehe~ tal vez Nicocchi~ —le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras hacía señas de que volviera a su lugar—¿Quieres saber que dice, no~?

—¡Que si Nozomi, me dejas con la intriga!

—Está bien~ _The Hadgen Man,_ significa iniciación, por lo tanto tendría que hacer notar mis sentimientos por él, después esta _Strength_ haciéndole de pareja a la anterior…—relato con mucha calma esperando que Nico comprendiera— si las juntamos significaría _"tomar iniciativa con gran coraje"_

—O-Oh… ¿y esta?

— _"_ _Superación de obstáculos"_

—¿Eso significa que lograrás conquistar al rubio ruso?—comentó Nico mirándola impresionada—Te dije que Nico-nii tenía razón~

Antes de poderle contestar, se escuchó como la puerta de la sala del club se abría.

 _"_ _Hablando del rey de roma"_ pensó la chica azabache mirando a la silueta delante de ellas.

—¿Eh? ¿Nozomi, Nico? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?—preguntaba el joven Ayase, mirándolas con curiosidad y miro su reloj de muñeca—¿No es demasiado temprano?

—Es solo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Nicocchi~ —contestó guardando su mazo de cartas—¿No es así Nicocchi~?

—Lo que dice Nozomi—Concordó rápidamente antes de ser amenazada—¿Qué te trae por acá Eri?

—Ah, eso, verás, me tope por accidente con una chica de mi club de fans…—decía mientras se aseguraba que nadie lo haya perseguido—Y como el club es en el único lugar en el que estoy en paz, aquí estoy

—Si, después del escándalo que hizo Maki-kun, seguro ya no vuelven a venir dentro de una eternidad—se río Nico mientras observaba Eri sentaba a un lado de Nozomi

—Tienes razón~ Maki realmente se lució ese día~ —sonrió de lado, haciendo que la joven Miko se sonrojara un poco—Tus mejillas están un poco rojas Nozomi, ¿te sientes bien?

—C-Claro que si Ericchi, no es nada no te preocupes—la pelimorada observo como alguien intentaba no reírse de ella—¿Qué te da tanta risa Nicocchi~?

 _"_ _¡Mierda!"_ pensó mientras le daba un escalofrío al ver aquella sonrisa siniestra de su amiga.

—P-Pues…de la vez que Eri se cayó por culpa de una piedra~ —al ver como ya no le lanzaban aquella sonrisa, la pelinegra internamente suspiro aliviada—¿Quién diría que el candente estudiante de Otonokizaka resultara ser un torpe~?

—¡O-Oye!—se escuchó un quejido del rubio—¡D-Deja de burlarte de mí, Nico!

—Es inevitable hehe~—decía riéndose de los pucheros de su amigo—Así como Maki tie-…

—¿Tengo qué, Nico-chan?—Maki quien sin saber cómo ya se encontraba en su lugar habitual mirándola seriamente.

Los chicos de tercer grado se vieron fijamente, como si hablaran con la mirada.

 _"—_ _¿Cuándo fue que entró Maki? "_

 _"—_ _No lo sé, Maki-kun llega a ser demasiado silencioso a veces…"_

 _"—_ _¡¿Y ahora que se supone que le conteste?! No quiero que Maki-kun sepa que tiene lindos ojos…"_

 _"—_ _Nuestra hija está creciendo Ericchi~ "_

 _"—_ _Nadie es digno para ella, mucho menos Maki. "_

 _"—_ _¡Yo no soy su hija par de degenerados!"_

Por su parte, el pelirrojo los miraba en silencio, esperando que Nico le contestara algo.

—V-Veras Maki-kun…—comenzó tartamudeando un poco

—¿Sí?—siguió mirándola mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—E-Ehhh…—suspiraba calmando sus nervios al fin—¡Maki-kun, ven conmigo!

Rápidamente fue hacia él y lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo hacía alguna parte de la academia.

—¿Se le confesará acaso?—Eri se quedó viendo fijamente la puerta del club—Pensé que sería después del Live.

—Si algunos de los fans de ambos no los interrumpen, tal vez lo haga Nicocchi—dijo mientras sacaba _The Fool invertido —_ parece ser que no se podrá…

—¿La carta te lo ha dicho?—señalo mientras se disponía a ponerle toda la atención a Nozomi—Me sorprende que una carta pueda decirte el destino

—¡Gané nya~!—llegó Rin abriendo sin delicadeza alguna, espantando a la pareja de tercer año—¡Te gané Honoka-kun, me debes un ramen nya!

—Ugh….ah…demonios…—y ahí llegaba el peligenjibre apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—…debería de dejar el pan por un tiempo…

—Hehe Umi-kun te hará hacer dieta de nuevo Honoka-kun~ —decía Nozomi mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Honoka, quien se dejó caer rendido una vez llego al lugar frente la primera—Aunque... viéndote más de cerca, deberías adelgazar un poco…

Soltó un quejido el ojiazul.

 _"_ _¡KOUSAKA HONOKA, HOSHIZORA RIN!"_

Se escuchó seguido de unas fuertes pisadas y unos _"¡Umi-kun, no los regañes!"_ por parte de Kotori junto unos _"¡Q-Que alguien nos ayude!"_ de Hanayo

—Haz invocado a la marea furiosa, Nozomi—dijo el chico ruso compadeciendo la suerte de sus kohais

—Perdón, Honoka-kun, Rin-kun~…

* * *

A unos cuantos pasos de su destino, Umi se encontraba más que enojado, estaba furioso.

¿La razón?

Un par de chicos idiotas

Todo iba bien, hasta que ellos tres se toparon con la parejita de primer año, Rin y Hanayo, se saludaron y se pusieron al tanto ya que era inicio de semana, en eso, tan sumergidos se encontraba él, Kotori y Hanayo en su plática que no notaron cuando los restantes comenzaron a correr.

Esto ocasiono que de apoco comenzarán a llamar la atención, escuchándose de vez en cuando un:

 _"_ _¡¿Ese no el chico de µ's?!"_

O algunos:

 _"_ _Wow, que hermosas chicas trae consigo…"_

 _"_ _¡¿Koizumi-san, Minami-san?!"_

Esto siempre le ha causado molestia al joven Sonoda.

Realmente no le gustaba resaltar fuera del escenario, comenzaban con sus chismes y molestaban con piropos a sus compañeras y novia, Kotori.

Sin pensársela mucho, tomo a ambas de la mano, llevándolas casi a arrastras.

Y ahora, haría pasar esos dos por dejarlo solo con las chicas, justo antes de tomar la manija, pasos apresurados se escucharon por siguiente pasillo, curiosos levantó su mirada ámbar, encontrándose con algo que no se esperaba.

Maki cargando al estilo princesa a Nico, mientras detrás los perseguían una avalancha humana.

 _"_ _¡NISHIKINO-SAMA~!"_

 _"_ _¡TE AMO MAKI-KUN~!"_

—¡A-Abre la maldita puerta Umi…!—dijo el pelirrojo mientras sentía su pulso a todo—¡UMI!

 _"_ _¡NICO-SAN~!"_

 _"_ _¡LA AMAMOS, GRAN NICO-NII!"_

Despertando del asombro, rápidamente la abrió empujando rápidamente a sus compañeras y entrando después él, detrás de la puerta esperando que aquellos dos entrasen.

Una vez noto un borro rojo se adentró la cerro con fuerza, poniéndole seguro al picaporte de paso.

—¿Q-Que fue lo que les paso…?—tímidamente Hanayo pregunto, viendo como su compañero de clase solo se recargaba en una pared y con Nico en brazos—¿M-Maki-kun…?

—E-Ellos…están…dementes—comentó mientras recuperaba todo el oxígeno perdido por la huida—La mayoría de ahí…eran fans de Nico-chan…

—Es verdad…verán—antes de continuar le dio un vistazo al chico que la salvo, este asentía levemente—…y-yo me confesé a Maki-kun…

Nozomi volvió a echar un vistazo a sus cartas, para ver si habría algún cambio drástico pero de suerte todo parecía en orden.

—…antes de responder, llegaron esos locos gritando que Nico-chan no necesitaba de nadie, incluso me dijeron que no era digno de ser su pareja…—sonrío un poco para la pelinegra quien se sonrojo levemente—…pero no importan lo que digan los demás, yo intentaré ser el único digno para ella

Esto ocasiono que Nico se escondiera en su hombro súper avergonzada y sus amigos en coro exclamaran un _"Owww~ "_

—Y al haber tanta discusión, llegaron mis fans…—de solo recordarlo le dio un escalofrío— Ellas me defendieron, no de la mejor manera, pero lo hicieron…

—¿Cómo lo hicieron, Maki?—preguntó asustado Eri, a estas alturas todos los integrantes masculinos de µ's sabían a lo que eran capaz esas llamadas fans

—Ehh…les pegaron con sus mochilas, así que aprovechamos para escapar—relató mientras miraba lo tierna que se veía su—ahora—novia —Y aquí estamos ahora.

—Así que~ si no hubieran llegado esos fans~ —sonriendo con picaresca a la nueva pareja, Nozomi habló—¿Maki-kun se hubiera comido el tesoro de Nicocchi~?

—¡N-N-Nozomi…!—susurró exaltado y sonrojado Ayase mientras le tapaba la boca a su imprudente amiga—¡N-No digas esas cosas…!

El ojiazul pudo sentir como ella se estaba riendo atreves de su mano y aquellos hermosos—a su parecer— ojos esmeraldas mostraban un toque de burla.

 _"_ _Ella es hermosa aun cuando se burla de nosotros…"_ Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

—¡O-Oh…! ¡Ya sé a qué te refie-bhsae….!—Kotori sonrojada hasta las orejas le callo rápidamente—¿B-Bhe..? ¿bhotori-bhan?

—H-Honoka-kun, no digas nada…—murmuró apenas señalando como el único que no se encontraba sonrojado era el pelirrojo—…M-Maki-kun no…

El ruido de un cuerpo pesado se escuchó, alertando a todos.

Umi se había desmayado.

—U-Umi-kun se desmayó n-nya…—incluso el imperativo Rin no había dicho nada al respecto, una leve voz le llamo la atención—¿K-Kayo-chin...?

—M-M-Maki-kun…y N-Nico-chan…—hasta ese punto, el chico gatuno sabía que no habría nada que la trajera a la realidad, suspirando comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

 _"_ _¡M-Maldita sea contigo Nozomi…! ¡Vas a perturbar su inocencia…!"_ Y si, una de las cosas que hizo enamorarse de Maki, fue su inocencia, él creía aún en Santa ¿Cómo no enamorarse?

—¿De que "tesoro" habla Nozomi? Nico-chan—aquella melodiosa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, tenía el ceño levemente curveado—No lo entiendo…

 _"_ _¡Kyaaa~~! ¡Q-Que lindo…!"_ Nico sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho al ver como este hacía un puchero.

—N-No le hagas caso a Nozomi, Maki-kun~ —increíblemente su voz no titubeo mucho—Ya sabes cómo es, le gusta molestar a Nico~

—S-Si Nico-chan lo dice, está bien…

Y una vez despertaron al peliazul, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Nozomi se encontraba escuchando a su profesor, ella siempre ha sido muy aplicada en lo que respectaba a los estudios, actualmente era de las más inteligentes junto a su amor platónico, Ericchi.

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que más ama Ericchi…?"_ se preguntaba mientras en su libreta dibujaba un pequeño rubio sonriendo.

 _"_ _Chocolate…"_ dibujo pequeñas barras de chocolate a un lado de su Eri

De repente sintió como alguien le estaba tocando el hombro, curiosa volteo encontrándose con una compañera de clase extendiéndole papel doblado.

—Te lo manda Yazawa-san…—susurro para después volver a lo suyo.

 _Hey Nozomi_

 _¿Ya pensaste en cómo ganarte a ese trasero de chico ruso?_

 _Por cierto, no vuelvas a comentar esas "cosas" cerca de mi inocente Maki-kun!_

 _Te odia, la gran Nico-nii_

La miko solo sonrío divertida guardándose aquella nota en su chaqueta y se dispuso a idear un plan.

El tiempo paso demasiado lento para ella pero por fin la campana había sonado, anunciando que era tiempo del almuerzo, se escuchó como muchos dejaban salir suspiros de alivio y se disponían a levantarse.

—Nozomi, vayamos ya a almorzar, me estoy muriendo de hambre—menciono Nico mientras se posaba frente a su lugar junto al rubio.

—Ya voy Nicocchi~ —dijo guardando sus cosas debajo su escritorio y se levantó siguiéndolos—¿Iremos al consejo estudiantil o a la sala de club, Ericchi?

—Mmm…ayer adelantamos aquella pila de papeles—contesto mientras se colocaba su puño debajo de la barbilla y con su codo quedaba apoyado con la otra mano—Podemos ir al club, no hay nada pendiente por hacer ahí

—Perfecto~

Hablaron de cualquier tema, los tres disfrutando de su amistad, muy en el fondo de aquel trío de amigos se sentían mal, ya que después de tanto tiempo consiguieron personas muy importantes y aunque quisieran que fuese broma, la graduación ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Justo antes de llegar, Eri se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo malo Ericchi?—preguntó una vez volteo cuando sintió que no las estaba siguiendo—¿Olvidaste algo?

—Sí, Umi me había pedido que revisara la canción del dueto de nosotros y se me olvido en mi escritorio—contesto un tanto apenado, _esa canción_ era mucho para él—Iré rápido por ella, adelántense.

Justo corrió unos cuantos metros escucho como lo llamaban, deteniéndose.

—¡Eri, Nozomi te quiere acompañar!—gritó sin vergüenza la más pequeña de los tres, ganándose un sonrojo en ambos—Ahora ve, aprovecha esta oportunidad

—G-Gracias…—decía la pelimorada yendo hacía el rubio.

Una vez llego le sonrió y este se la devolvió, ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Ambos iban en silencio, cosa muy extraña entre ellos pero no era incomodo, era agradable.

Ya con la canción en mano se dirigieron hacía la sala del club y Nozomi habló:

—¿De qué trata la canción Ericchi?—lo miro con sus ojos esmeraldas curiosos—Aún no han dicho nada de ello

Eri se le quedo mirando unos cuantos segundos maravillado y levemente sonrojado.

Carraspeo un poco antes de contestar:

—Es sobre un amor de verano—el ojiazul le dio otra ojada a aquella letra y se la tendió a Nozomi—Amantes de verano…

—Pero…es un poco gay Ericchi—comentó sonriendo burlescamente una vez leída—No sabía que Ericchi tenía esos gustos~

—¡N-No soy gay!—gritó exaltado y cruzándose de brazos—Con eso no se bromea Nozomi

Esa reacción hizo que dejara salir un carcajada, lujo que solo el ruso había tenido hasta el momento.

 _"_ _Tenía tanto sin escucharte reír así, Nozomi…"_ no conteniendo su impulso, le paso un brazo por encima de su hombro y le revolvió un poco el cabello sonriendo tontamente.

 _Eri la ama._

 _Nozomi lo ama._

 _Pero ambos son demasiados tímidos y les preocupaba mucho perder esa valiosa amistad por sentimientos así._

 _Él decidió no arriesgar y protegerla de los problemas siendo su mejor amigo nada más._

 _Ella pensó igual, pero recordó que el que no arriesga no avanza._

 _Entonces…ella será la que luchará para que sus corazones por fin estén juntos._

Nozomi se recargo en él, sintiendo una felicidad inexplicable.

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno acaba y eso por culpa de _Tsuguru Akito._

La mayor _fan_ del Ayase.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí~? Una muerta de hambre…—su voz se dirigió hacía la pelimorada, haciendo que bajara la mirada y se mordiese el labio—¿No dirás nada, Tojo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tsuguru?—intervino enojado Eri mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Nozomi—Deja de molestar

—Pero Eri-kun~ ella es la que sale sobrando—apuntó acusadoramente y con cara de desprecio total—Ella no mereció tener el placer de ser cercana a ti, Eri-kun

Chasqueando la lengua, sus ojos se opacaron convirtiéndola en una de hielo.

—El que te haya rechazado no significa que le puedes hacer la vida imposible—advirtió mirándola fijamente—Si eso era todo, nos retiramos _Tsuguru_

Y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de la albina, causando que furiosa pisara el suelo.

 _"_ _Me la pagaras…Tojo y sé por dónde atacar"_ sonrió con suficiencia marchándose por el lado contrario.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado de lo sucedido y para evitar que dañaran a Nozomi, a todas horas se le veía el presidente junto a ella, a excepción de cuando iba a los sanitarios, ahí Nico a regañadientes la acompañaba mientras él esperaba afuera.

De vez en cuando se les veía acompañados junto a Umi y Maki, quienes saben con exactitud lo quien era Tsuguru Akito y cual fue lo que hizo una vez el rubio la rechazo.

 _"_ _Algo no anda bien…"_ pensó Honoka antes de dar vuelta de aquel pasillo que daba a los sanitarios de primer grado.

Una vez dio vuelta, miro como varias chicas de diferentes grados salían riéndose a más no poder del sanitario femenino y se escondió.

 _"_ _Ellas iban con sonrisas perversas…"_ una vez se fueron, sigilosamente se acercó y poco a poco se escuchó un llanto.

 _"_ _¡¿Qué demonios habrán hecho aquellas chicas?!"_ sin importarle ser suspendido por meterse a ese lugar, abrió rudamente la puerta mientras buscaba de dónde provenía aquel llanto.

—O-Oye…¿q-quieres que llame a alguien…?—dijo mientras se posaba en el último cubículo un poco nervioso.

—¿H-Honoka…?—se escuchó ahogadamente desde el otro lado.

El líder de µ's no hizo más que abrir sorprendido al reconocer aquella voz y sin hacerse esperar abrió la puerta, encontrándose con lo peor.

Su pequeña presidenta de club se encontraba toda lastimada, llorando sin consuelo, su ropa incluso tenía un poco de rastro de sangre, su labio estaba partido y sus coletas estaban desechas.

 _"_ _¡Que malditas perras!"_ la abrazo conteniendo sus ganas de matar a quienes le hicieron daño a su amiga.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Nico, lloró hasta quedar dormida en los brazos de Honoka.

 _"_ _Maki se volverá una fiera al enterarse de esto, primero necesito ir a la enfermería…"_ Y con mucho cuidado la cargo, antes fijándose de que nadie estaba cerca y rápidamente se fue a la enfermería.

Una vez en la enfermería, Honoka le contó a la doctora lo que había visto antes de encontrarla en ese estado, esta a su vez curaba las heridas escuchando atentamente, una vez termino, se disculpó diciendo que se lo informaría a la directora.

Él se sentó en un banco a un lado de su amiga, se sentía fatal, sentía que no la pudo proteger y sobre todo, sentía un gran enojo.

Para tranquilizarse llamó a Rin, diciéndole lo que pasó y que le informara a todos rápido, este rápidamente colgó haciéndolo.

 _"_ _Si yo siendo su amigo me siento fatal, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se sentirán Nozomi-chan, Eri-kun y Maki-kun…"_ miro sus contactos y marco a su novia.

—¿Sucede algo, Honoka-kun?—aquella voz siempre le alegraba el día, incluso si ambos grupos eran rivales, todos se llevaban bien—Tierra llamando a Honoka-kun~

—P-Perdón Tsu-chan, quería saber cómo estas…—dijo rascándose un poco la mejilla por su error.

—Estoy muy bien Honoka-kun, te siento un poco triste…—su voz se tornó sería—¿Qué paso, Honoka?

Suspirando se lo contó, Anju y Eren al verla en ese estado se acercaron a ella, terminándose enterando también.

El deslizar de la puerta lo espantó, ahí se encontraba Maki.

—¡¿N-Nico-chan…?!—asustado hasta la médula, se acercó a la camilla del lado contrario a Honoka, tomándole la mano con delicadeza—Nico…

Ahí fue que por primera vez, todos lo vieron llorar mientras acariciaba con suma delicadeza a la pelinegra.

—Honoka—llamó Eri despegando su mirada de esa escena—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Quienes querrás decir, eran varias chicas de distintos grados las que salieron del sanitario antes de encontrarla—contestó enojado—Una de ellas era albina

—¿A-Albina? ¿Con moño de tercer año?—pregunto asustada Nozomi y este le asintió confirmándolo—N-Nicocchi…

—La mataré—la voz siniestra del joven de ojos amatistas puso alerta a los hombres en el lugar—La mataré por haberle hecho esto a Nico

Antes de poder poner un pie fuera de la enfermería, los chicos lo taclearon, dejándolo inmóvil de sus extremidades.

—No vale la pena, Maki—azul intenso y amatista se encontraron—No lo vale

—¡P-Pero Nico…!—reclamo viendo hacía la camilla tornando su mirada triste—Y-Yo juré protegerla…

—Lo entendemos Maki-kun…—decía la miko mientras se arrodillaba y les hacía una seña de que lo soltarán—Ella para mí es mi hermana, mi familia…y saber esto me da mucho coraje, saber que por mi culpa le hicieron daño hace que me sienta como una mala hermana mayor…

El pelirrojo solo se sentó, mirando aún hacía la chica de sus sueños.

—T-También es mi familia…

Al escuchar eso, Nozomi sintió como su corazón se rompió y lo abrazo.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Nico regresó a la academia con algo miedo y con una venda en su brazo izquierdo, era lo único que aún no se curaba.

Además de aquello, todas aquellas chicas—especialmente Tsuguru—fueron expulsadas de la academia y no podían acercarse para nada a todos los integrantes de µ's

—Vamos Nicocchi, apresúrate que se hará tarde—decía Nozomi esperándola en la entrada—¿Tanto te tardas en cambiar de zapatos?

—Bueno, no tienes un brazo vendado y que duele a horrores así que…—rápidamente cerro su casillero—Sí, me tardo mucho.

Ambas fueron a la tienda favorita de parfaits de Nozomi y Eri, querían recuperar su tiempo como las mejores amigas que son.

—Así que…¿Cómo te va con el ruso?—preguntó Nico mientras comía de aquel delicioso helado de fresa—¿Algún proceso?

—Lo invite a cenar mañana~ —respondió feliz y sonrojándose un poco—Estoy nerviosa

—Es normal, solo tienes que ser tú, no te preocupes saldrá bien

—¿Crees que de postre este bien un pastel de chocolate?

—Te amará más de lo ya hace

—¿Segura…?

—Claro, es Eri, el chico con la mayor obsesión con el chocolate que he conocido

—Tienes razón~

* * *

Día de la cena.

POV Nozomi

Espero que todo salga bien, este es mi momento de confesarle mis sentimientos por él, a pesar de que Nicocchi me haya repetido una y otra vez que el me correspondía, no podía poder estar un tanto insegura.

Bien, todo ya estaba en su lugar, solo faltaría ducharme y ponerme aquel vestido que Kotori-chan me regalo para esta ocasión, era un tanto…atrevido, pero todos me aseguraron que era el mejor que habría podido encontrar hehe~

Realmente, amo a esta pequeña familia, todos son únicos y te ayudan a su manera, cosa que agradezco realmente ¡incluso me han ayudado a buscar cual era el platillo favorito ruso de Ericchi!

Una vez bañada y con el vestido puesto, me dedique a secarme el cabello a petición de Umi-kun, él me contó que una vez a Ericchi se le escapó de los labios que le encantaba verme con el cabello suelto y aún más cuando me lo enchinaron un poco para la sesión de foto de los ángeles.

Mi cabello ya estaba listo, ¿tendría que ponerme un poco de labial o no…?

No creo que sea necesario, ya me siento linda.

 _Tock Tock_

 _"_ _Es Ericchi"_ pensé mordiéndome levemente el labio y me miraba otra vez en el espejo.

Vamos Nozomi, haz llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirte.

Salí apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí, con un paso un tanto apresurado llegue a la entrada, suspirando antes de abrirle.

Sentí como mi respiración se cortó…

Por Kami-sama…él e-estaba…

 _Calient_ _e como el infierno_

—Te ves hermosa Nozomi…—su voz se escuchaba _sensual_ tomo mi mano y la beso suavemente—Me encantas Nozomi…

—B-B-Basta Ericchi, haces que me avergüence…—susurré mientras le pegaba sin fuerza en su hombro, él se río—T-Tu también te vez bien….

Note como Ericchi sonrío coqueto frunciendo un poco el ceño

—¿No sería mejor _candente_ Nozomi?—pude sentir que nuestras respiraciones chocaban—No importa, porque sé que lo pensaste…

Y nuestros labios se unieron.

No duro mucho ya que Ericchi se separó con una sonrisa perversa.

—Si Nozomi me impresiona con la velada, puede que te dé más besos...—me guiño descaradamente el ojo y me tendió un ramo de rosas rojas—Rosas para la más hermosa~

A pesar de sentirme avergonzada, sus halagos hacían que me sintiera plena, realmente amada.

—Ericchi i-idiota~ —lo tome de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia donde nuestra velada nos esperaba, haciendo que se sentará mientras servía—Verás que te impresionaré y mantendré ocupada esa linda boca que tienes~

—Lo estaré esperando~ —me lanzo un beso haciendo que casi se me cayeran las copas—¿Qué fue lo que la hermosa señorita me ha preparado para esta noche~?

—Tu platillo favorito~

Observé como se me quedaba viendo impresionado una vez le serví, sus ojos brillaron emocionados como los de un niño pequeño.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, nos pusimos a ver algunas películas en mi recamara, Ericchi me tenía abrazada de la cintura mientras le daba la espalda, a ratos me robaba besos, ya sean en la mejilla o en los labios.

—Sabes Nozomi…

—¿Si Ericchi~?

—Te amo—nunca imagine que dos palabras me harían feliz hasta el grado de llorar, me sonrió con mucho amor—Te amo tanto que pensé que si te lo decía, arruinaría nuestra amistad…

Me volteé quedando de rodillas y tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

—Yo también te amo Ericchi~ —lo bese de piquito y él dejo escapar una linda risa—Y también pensaba lo mismo que tú, pero no me arrepiento de encontrar coraje para tratar de acércanos aún más… ¿Quieres ser mi novio~?

—Mou Nozomi, esa es mi línea~ —me dijo con un puchero, yo solo le dedique una risa burlona

—Entonces yo seré el novio~ —deje escapar una risa al ver su reacción—No dejaré que Umi-kun me robe a mi novio~

—¡N-Nozomi…!

—Sé que Umi-kun es atractivo, pero yo lo soy más Ericchi~

—¡Que no me gusta Umi!

—Demuestramelo E-ri-cchi~

—Como gustes~

* * *

 **Jesu, les juro que si supiera escribir lemon pongo, pero no se xD**

 **En fin, perdón por lo de Nico, yo la amo pero si nos ponemos a pensar, es la más cercana a Nozomi además de Eli, siempre las he visto como la BrOTP de Love Live! Aunque a veces en algunas imágenes, me llama la atención el NozoNico—le pegan por pecadora—, inicialmente esto del chico ruso iba a ser un Long-fic, pero seamos honestos, tardaría años en acabarlo, así que le dedico con todo corazón esto a mi kohai Ara~**

 **Sé que cumplió el 19 de Julio, pero bueno, tuve que investigar sobre las cartas del Tarot para hacer el inicio, luego, tenía que poner alguna excusa para que ambos—Nozomi y Eli—se hicieran aún más cercanos, he ahí Tsuguru Akito, de la nada se me vino el nombre así que yolo**

 **Otra cosa, A-RISE no hizo gran aparición ya que era más NozoEli y por ende las parejas secundarias serían las de µ's (Te hamo Honoka-kunnnnn :'v)**

 **Respecto al platillo ruso, no mencione nada porque no me gustaron los que busque, así que por eso es anónimo xD**

 **Aquí entre nos, el EliUmi me llama un poco la atención, pero ya vieron que amo el NozoEli luego del NicoMaki xDD**

 **Pero es que...Storm in Lover esta afsafdaghgdasd en la male versión, soy débil :'u**

 **La pura historia casi pasa de las 5k palabras, espero sea digno :u**

 **Y como siempre, espero verlo por algunos de mis demás fics, amo a los que me aún me siguen a pesar de saber que me tardo siglos en actualizar :'u *cocoro pa todos***

 **Nos vemos~**


End file.
